Don't forget me
by Aelita Chibi Himemori-Chan
Summary: Sasori tertawa kecil membaca tulisan dikertas yang tengah danbo itu pegang. Sasori kembali menatap pintu tempat Hinata keluar,"Huh. Kenapa baru sekarang?"


"Semangati aku!" Bisik Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Sakura yang sejak tadi ada disampingnya bersama Shion mengernyit tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Hinata.

"Ini hari terakhir kan? Aku akan melakukannya, atau aku akan menyesal selamanya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan datang sendiri pada Sasori." Hinata tersenyum tegang, digenggamannya ada kotak kecil yang entah apa isinya. Mengerti maksud ucapan Hinata, Sakura mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat tapi Shion masih memasang tampang tak percaya jika Hinata benar-benar akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasori. Dan benar saja, beberapa lama kemudian Sasori datang dengan mengenakan jaket kelompoknya Akatsuki. Sasori memasuki kelas diikuti Hinata dari jauh,"Maaf, jangan sampai ada yang masuk."

"Siippp!" Sakura tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya, Shion pun ikut tersenyum samar.

...

...

...

Hinata berlari-lari kecil mendekati Sasori,"Sasori." Panggilnya dengan suara pelan. Sasori berbalik menatap Hinata lurus tanpa ekspresi. sedikit rasa kecewa berusaha ia abaikan meski hatinya sedikit terluka karena Sasori bahkan tak berusaha pura-pura tersenyum saat Hinata memanggil namanya.

"Hai."

"Hai." Diluar dugaan Hinata, Sasori menjawab salamnya sambil tersenyum,"Um, ini pertama kalinya aku bicara seperti ini denganmu." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasori hingga mereka hanya berjarak sekitar lima langkah,"Maaf!" Ia langsung menundukan kepalanya membuat Sasori menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sering menatapmu. Kau pasti sangat terganggu. Maafkan aku." Sasori terdiam beberapa lama menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk didepannya, sejurus kemudian Sasori tersenyum dan maju dua langkah mendekati Hinata,"Ga masalah." Hinatapun mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lega. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya bingung. Entah apalagi yang harus ia katakan, tadi ia tak sempat memikirkannya karena gugup.

Karena terlalu lama diam, Hinata berjalan kesebuah meja yang ada dijajaran paling depan. Hanya itu meja yang tersisa dikelasnya karena sebagian telah dipindahkan keruangan kelas yang baru. Hinata membuka dus kecil yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka danbo dan meletakannya dimeja tersebut. Sasori hanya diam memerhatikan apa yang tengah Hinata lakukan hingga Hinata kembali bangkit dihadapan Sasori.

"Bye?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambaikannya pada Sasori sambil berlari keluar. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya makin tak mengerti maksud Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata hingga gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu, Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada danbo yang ada diatas meja dan seketika matanya membulat tak percaya. Ia baru menyadari jika danbo itu berdiri sambil memegang selembar kertas bermotif bunga, dikertas tersebut terdapat tulisan kecil. Untuk bisa membaca tulisan dikertas tersebut Sasori melihatnya lebih dekat.

'I Love U Sasori 3,' Sasori tertawa kecil membaca tulisan dikertas yang tengah danbo itu pegang. Sasori kembali menatap pintu tempat Hinata keluar,"Huh. Kenapa baru sekarang?" Gumamnya tenang, ia kembali berjalan kebangkunya melewati danbo diatas meja.

...

...

...

"Gimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah harap-harap cemas sementara Shion mengikuti Sakura dengan tampang biasa saja, ia masih tak percaya jika Hinata benar-benar mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasori terlebih jika melihat wajah Hinata yang mendadak murung dan berkaca-kaca,"Um..."

"Ya?"

"Sudah berlalu!" Teriak Hinata sambil tersenyum lega, mendengarnya Sakura segera berhambur memeluk Hinata ikut senang karena akhirnya Hinata bisa mengutarakan perasaannya meski mungkin agak terlambat. Shion terpaku menatap Hinata tak percaya ternyata sahabatnya akhirnya bisa mengutarakan perasaannya, padahal sudah sejak lama Hinata mengatakan akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sasori yang selalu berakhir gagal dan baru hari ini Hinata berhasil, dihari kelulusan mereka.

"Kau pandai berakting." Cibir Sakura mengingat kembali raut sedih Hinata saat baru keluar dari kelas.

"Haha, begitukah?"

"Terus dia nerima?" Tanya Shion mulai berminat. Hinata memukul keningnya baru ingat, jika ia tak sempat menddengar jawaban Sasori.

"Ga tau."

"Bukannya jawaban itu yang kau tunggu? Sekarang malah dilewatin?"

"Um, gimana ya? Dullu aku butuh jawaban, karena setiap hari aku melihatnya, dan setiap hari perasaanku makin membesar padanya tapi... sekarang sudah selesai, ga akan ada hari menatapnya seharian seperti dulu aku bahkan ga yakin apa aku masih bisa ketemu sama dia lain kali." Hinata tersenyum lembut, ia kembali mengingat tadi yang ia lakukan dan mulai terkikik geli dengan apa yang tadi ia lakukan dihadapan Sasori.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura merangkul pundak Hinata sambil ikut tertawa. Ia menyesal karena tak bisa melihat sahabatnya yang pemalu itu menyatakan cinta pada pemuda yang ia sukai sejak mereka kembali dari kegiatan praktek kerja lapangan.

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya aku akan sangat bersyukur jika dia menerima cintaku, kalau dia menolakku mungkin aku akan menangis dihadapannya saat itu juga, tapi karena dia tak menjawab aku akan membiarkan semua yang telah kuutarakan berlalu. Aku harus menunjukan kelasku sebagai seorang wanita." Jelas Hinata. Sakura dan Shion menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, mengerti maksud tatapan kedua sahabatnya Hinatapun menghela nafas berat,"Meskipun tak berkelas. Aku harus berpuura-pura memiliki kelas kan?"

"Hahaha,..." Mereka bertiga tertawa renyah dengan ucapan Hinata yang menurut mereka konyol.

...

...

...

"Ayolah jangan melo gitu!" Teriak Naruto risih melihat teman-teman perempuannya saling berpelukan sambil menangis, tanpa sadar matanyapun mulai berkaca-kaca sementara anak laki-laki yang lain berusaha membuat onar agar teman-teman mereka berhenti menangis yang justru membuat suara tangis makin jelas terdengar,"Kenapa malah makin berisik?" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kayanya ini terakhir kalinya kita ngumpul. Shikamaru situkang tidur, Sakura sicerewet dan mesum, Sasuke yang suka bagi-bagi duit, Sasori playboy pecinta angry bird, Hinata sama Shion yang suka bikin cerita jepang-jepangan, Hidan yang suka ngancam bunuh diri kalau diputusin dan Kakuzu yang suka bilang mamah belum pulang tiap aku nagih uang pulsa. Huwa, aku pasti kangen kalian." Tangis Ino histeris, tapi bukannya terharu semua anak malah menatap Ino kesal. Sadar ucapannya salah, Ino hanya tersenyum malu dan anak-anak sekelaspun bergantian menjitak Ino sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kau benar." Bela Sasuke, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino sambil tersenyum maklum,"Tapi gue gak mesum!" Teriak Sakura tak terima, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang justru membuat mereka tertawa.

"Ayo janji!" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya kedepan,"Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah kita sukses!" Lanjutnya sambil melempar senyum sendu. Hinata ikut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,"Baiklah." Anak-anak lain pun ikut mengulurkan tangan mereka.

"Aku akan menemui kalian setelah sukses membuat anak hahaha..." Tawa Matsuri meledak mengingat mimpinya setelah keluar sekolah adalah menikah.

"Semangat!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

...

...

...

"Hinata!" Hinata berbalik menatap Sasori yang tengah berlari kearahnya,"Belum pulang?" Tanya Hinata setelah Sasori sampai didepan Hinata.

"Rumah kita dekat."

"Ya?"

"Ng, apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasori agak ragu. Ia menatap Hinata canggung sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sasori tersenyum lembut, genggamannya mengerat pada Hinata yang mulai merona,"I-itu... ano itu..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Aku menyukaimu. Maaf kalau terlambat, aku bingung harus mendekatimu dengan cara apa."

...TAMAT...


End file.
